Current Internet-of-Things (IoT) systems may include a community of IoT devices and/or associated sensors and actuator end nodes. Typical use cases for such systems include optimization or coordination of the settings and controls for the IoT devices (or associated sensors/actuators). Typical systems may use cloud computing servers to perform optimization algorithms on aggregated device data and relay the resulting optimized settings or controls back to the source IoT devices. Any change in the division of the computational workload between the IoT devices and the remote cloud servers may require manually re-architecting or otherwise redesigning the system.